What About Chad?
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: Does he get a chance? Yeah....rated T because of possible suggestive themes later on. Sorry if it's short. But more's coming later. And I could take it in a very....emo direction. I'll try not to though. R&R please. Or I'll cry. Chad's thoughts italicize
1. Chapter 1

What About Chad?

...Does he get a chance?

Chad Dylan Cooper, favorite heartthrob of the tweens of America, drummed his fingers nervously...impatiently on the arm of the chair in front of the vanity in his dressing room.

_It's taken me so long to admit it to myself...how do I know I can admit it to her? I mean, I AM Chad Dylan Cooper, there's no reason anyone would turn ME down. But..._Chad sighed inwardly. _So far she's seemed to be immune to my charm. My stunning face, my perfect blond hair that glistens like gold in the sun, my shining smile, my ever-sparkling blue eyes...Like a stormy sea...Most girls just melt in my prescence. But not her. Not Sonny Monroe...the only girl I want to stare forever into my eyes. Swim in the depths of the dream that is me._ **(A/N: Inspired by Roxxxygurl13's 100 Words Can Say a Lot. I couldn't get it out of my mind and couldn't think of anything else for that, so I put it in....but she was much more...graceful. And it was rather lovely... FULL CREDIT FOR THAT GOES TO HER! It's amazing, isn't it? YES! Now go! Read some of her amazing!!)**

Chad stood up and started to pace around the room, trying to decide what to do. Should he tell Sonny? Should he tell anyone? Or should he just keep it to himself? He finally stopped pacing and flung himself onto his couch, but still continued to think.

He just knew he had to do something about this whole thing. It was eating him up inside. He had admitted to himself that he wanted to be....something more to her. He wasn't even sure how to define their current relationship. Were they accquaintances? Friends? Or...like she told James Conroy...Nothing. Beyond nothing.

At the very least he wanted to be something. Even though he yearned for it, he didn't care if he got her undying love - to be the one that she could trust, the one she never wanted to be away from, feel more at home than ever just being in his arms. He would love her no matter how much...or how little she thought of him. He could be her rock. The one she shared her day with. Her best friend. Even if that meant he would have to listen to her go on about other guys - one's that had the nerve to ask her out...but not one's that felt for her as much as he did...No one could. As long as he got to see her happy, and be the one to help her through the times when she wasn't - when the smile that seemed permanently plastered to her face faded, contorted in anger, sadness or fear -then he wouldn't care. He would continue to yearn for her day after day, night after night, always wishing that she could reciprocate his feelings of love, but would be content - not happy...living in constant despair, but knowing that if it couldn't be more...that that was all he could be to her then there was no other way he'd want to live.

And even though this is exactly what his heart felt, he had not realized this. He had know idea to what extent he loved Sonny.

But every day he was near her, every time her saw her, every time...he heard her laugh, breathed in her subtle scent, saw the sun shine...so beautifully...so breath-taking off of her soft, flowing hair, as dark as the feeling he got everytime it drifted into his mind that she could never...would never return his love....Everyday he started to get closer...closer to figuring out how much he really did care.

_No...I can't say anything...not yet. Soon though? Maybe...I just...need to figure out how she'll take it. It doesn't matter what Portlyn and the rest of the cast of the Falls feel...Just her. No one else..._

_God damn!! What has she done to me?! I'm Chad Dylan freaking Cooper! I'm supposed to love me! Girls...I'm just supposed to love 'em and leave 'em. Not fall in love with them! But...this? It feels...right. It feels right to...to love her...I should call her...I need to hear her voice..._He sighed_...But...what do I say?_

He though for a few seconds about what excuse he could possibly use. Most people wouldn't care - they'd just be happy to be getting a call from Chad Dylan Cooper. But she'd be confused - think something's up.

He gasped aloud.

"I got it!!"

He remembered their slight arguement from earlier that afternoon, not unlike many arguements they'd had in the past. Just some midless, playful bickering...

He grabbed his phone off of the table in front of him. He lied back and stared at it, momentarily rethinking making the call. Ultimately, he didn't change his mind though. All that thinking....his mind on Sonny for that long....he just needed to hear her...angelic voice.

The phone rang back at him. _C'mon..._

It rang again. _C'mon Sonny. Pick up._

And again. _Please..._

It started to ring again but - "What do you want Chad?"

He sighed quietly. _Why Sonny? Can't you...can't you...Love me?_

He took a quick breath, continued their...bickering from earlier in the day. "Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

He sighed. This time, loud enough for her to hear. "Sonny....I..." He sighed again. "...Gotta go....Bye."

"Bye..." the confusion was obvious in her voice.

_Damnit Cooper...what the hell did you go and do that for?_


	2. Just Mail

**A/N : Okay...I wan't expecting....well, any response...Thankyou to those who read! I appreciate it greatly! And I'm going to try to post at least 1 or 2 times a week. Hopefully closer to three, but I can't promise that. And I swear! It'll get happier eventually! I'll try my best not to make it completely angst!!**

**And sorry for the wait!!! It's just...the power chord to my laptop got damaged, and my laptop died. But I got a new one because my laptop is still under warranty. =P**

**Enjoy! And sorry if it's a little short.....**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad sat in his dressing room in silence for a few minutes - his phone pressed against his chin, his sorrowful blue eyes hidden almost completely behind his soft golden tresses, and would've otherwise shown all the shame he was now feeling.

But he'd have to once more mask his 'un-Chad-like' emotions because there was a knock at the door.

Once more he sighed - a very common thing for him lately - and got off his arse to open the door.

"Here. Mail." _Damn...I got up for fan mail?_

"Thanks Jeff," he said nonchalantly - thinking nothing of the lad, not caring what his name was - and closed the door, staring at his mail the whole time.

"It's Josh!"

_Ugh...Like I care._

His mail was nothing important - just fan mail. He already knew everyone loved him. Already knew he had more fans than anyone could ever dream of. He had other things on his mind. More...pressing? Interesting? Either way he needed to think things over.

He placed his mail on his vanity and walked over and practically collapsed back onto his couch, his hair flopping over his startlingly blue eyes.

He took out his iPod, closed those baby blues, sighed, and started to think.

_What's going on? I'm __Chad Dylan Cooper__! People love me...God do they love me...And why wouldn't they? There's no reason not to bask in my awesome Chadness...But I'm not supposed to even THINK about them. Let alone develop...feelings for them. And for some 'Chuckle City' member from some place in Wisconsin? And what is this even? Am I just...intrigued because I seem to not be able to charm her? Do I like her? Or....do I even....NO! I can't. Not her. Ugh...I just...I have to stop thinking about this...have to get my mind off...her._

Chad took a few deep breaths and skipped ahead on the current playlist to _Life is Beautiful_ by Vega 4, which always seemed to be able to calm his nerves. He hummed quietly along, breathing in and out slowly, his chest rising and falling in cadence with the song.

It was late enough in the day that he really had nothing that he was needed for. The Falls had already shot all of the scenes for the day. He was free to have time to himself. And because of this, he was able to fall asleep without anyone bothering him.

For the first time that day, he could take his mind off of Sonny Monroe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I want to know what you think!!**

**And yeah...He only thinks that he can take his mind off her. *hint hint***

**Next chapter should be coming REAL soon. But I DO have to work on a lab report, so it might take longer than I want it to....or it'll seem rushed...I dunno....I want to put priority on this.**

**AND if you have any suggestions for later on, don't hesitate to tell me! I just want to make you guys happy!!**


	3. At the Movies

**See? Wasn't that quick?**

**Wonderful things happen when I ignore my school work. =P**

**And it helps that I was watching SWAC while writing.**

**Of course this chapter kind of sucks....like...a lot. But it's better then how I was doing it originally. I completely scrapped it and started over. Plus, this one is cuter. =)**

**Alright, maybe not cute, but the other one was so.....I dunno....over dramatic....**

**And I found something adorable. Check out the cuteness, Check it out!**

**.com/art/Brought-Under-Submission-122331383**

**And again, sorry if it's a little short. I get easily ditracted by other people's Channys. =P**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad found himself sitting alone in the backrow of the theatre. He couldn't remember the name of the movie he was seeing....or why he was alone.

The screen faded to black and the lights darkened. The movie was about to start.

The camera panned down from a cloudy morning sky, through the trees, past houses, and down to a teenage girl, a little bit younger than Chad, facing away from the camera, all the while, somewhat eerie yet cheery music played - like a children's old toy piano.

The girl was walking slowly, her head held down, her left arm against her side with her right arm bent, holding the left near the elbow. Overall she seemed....sad and self conscious. But from what Chad could see of herm she had no reason to be. Her body was definitely nothing to be ashamed of. Just perfect for a girl her age. Her skin (what he could see of it) was a delicate, creamy ivory. He just wanted to reach out to the screen and...touch it. Just caress it....Her hair was a soft chestnut, cascading in soft waves down her back, and still managing to shine even with the lack of sunshine due to the clouds. Her outfit was...quirky...lovely but unique. But....he never saw her face. She was always facing away from the camera.

The scene then cut to her crying in a dimly lit room. But even though it was dark, he could still make out some of how it looked. She was sitting on what looked like some sort of animal print chair, only being shown from the back. A slow, doleful cello hummed softly in the background. She was resting her head on the shoulder of...someone. A young woman. She seemed reluctant to comfort her but still like....she cared. And in the background was...what looked like a vanity. The mirror not shown clear enough to get a reflection. And he could here rain drops beating against a window.

How he yearned to see the girl's face. He had know idea why....but he felt that it might....make things better...

The girl was saying something to her companion...but Chad couldn't quite make out what. It was muffled by the other girl's sweater and by her sobs. But he could...feel it. He could feel what the girl felt. She felt.....abandoned....and a sense of....longing. And deep down...love. Very faint, but undoubtedly there.

The scene changed again. This time, it started all black. In the background, a pipe played a sad but....relaxing melody. It reminded him of...a lullaby...Causing him to almost nod off. That is until the image faded onto the screen, and the music changed to...an angry melody played on an acoustic guitar.

This time, the girl, back still to the camera and looking a bit more dishevelled, seemed distraught. She was talking to...someone. Again, another indistinguishable face, but Chad felt a strange connection to this new character. A sort of sympathy...But quickly the girl seemed more...heated in the way she was speaking, though Chad still could no make out a word that was being said. Drums slowly started to flow in with guitar, conveying the new emotion perfectly. And while Chad still felt sympathy for the newest character, he also felt....didain...almost hatrid for the boy.

He realized that this boy was the one who left the girl sad, alone....and betrayed. The camera showed the boy's eyes, as blue as he was feeling. Chad could tell that this boy regretted what he had done to her...what ever it was, but thought that it couldn't be any different. He didn't want to risk hurting her, so he left before he would even have the chance. But his giving up before anything had started had devastated her more than anything.

Chad felt pity for this boy....the poor soul turned away love to play it safe. He would regret it forever. He had hurt her too much for her to ever want to be with him again. And as he realized this, he realized he would never find anyone as perfect as she was. Never love anyone as much as he loved her....or as much as she loved him....but he hadn't realized until it was too late. He hadn't reallized how much she cared until that moment, when she was shouting, her eyes filled with tears, that she never wanted to see him again.

He felt all the pain, as did Chad, that he had put her through. And even more, knowing that she may still have the chance to move on, but he would forever live with her burned into his memory as the only one he would ever love with all his heart and soul, but would never have. He could never hold her close to him, and never let go. Never kiss her, everytime he saw her, like it would be the last. Never be able to confess his love to her, not caring if she said it back. Just as long as she knew that someone loved her as much as he did.

The boy dropped his head, stared at the ground and sighed, bringing his glistening blue eyes out of view as they no doubt filled with tears. Without saying a word to her, he turned and left, Not only out of her room, and out of sight, but out of her life...forever. Never to hurt her like that again.

The last scene - the girl was sitting, back in that same room, finally facing the camera, with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. But her face was still hidden, burried in her knees surrounded by her mounds of beautiful, wavy brown hair, toussled from all her distress.

She slowly lifted her head, Chad realizing for the first time that he was the only one in the theatre. Behind her, there was only black. For the first time in the movie, there was no accompaniment. She reached her hand up, brushing her hair out of her face, as it was still obstructing the view. As she did this, she spoke, Chad understanding her for the first time, but still could not completely make out her features. All he could really tell was that she looked like she'd been crying for what probably felt to her like an eternity. An eternity which ran her eyes dry, otherwise, the tears would still be flowing, nothing able to hold them back.

With each word she spoke, her face became clearer and clearer to him.

"Keep loving me Chad."

And with that he shot up, his breathing more labored than he ever though possible. Not because he was scared. More because he was...worried.

_I can't.....be like him. I can't hurt her. I don't want any clouds to hide the...the sunshine._

He knew it was irrational. He knew that Sonny wouldn't care, or even notice, if his feelings for her just....subsided. He knew that she was clueless as to how he felt, and would never feel the same way. But still...he didn't want there to be ewven the slightest chance of her ever feeling that...horrible. Distraught. Un...unloved...

He picked up his phone to chack the time.

"Oh shit! Is it really that late?!" He was so surprised, the words just flew out without a second thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! What do you think? Not entirely how I was planning for it to go, but still, I don't think it's all that bad. Do you?**

**Also, in case you couldn't tell, the whole 'clouds to hide the sunshine' thing, is sort of a reference to the clouds from the first "scene" of the movie thing. The clouds are supposed to be a metaphor for Sonny not being....well...herself I guess. I also contemplated writing it as 'Sonshine' instead of 'sunshine.' Really hit you over the head with it. But I decided not to.**

**Anyhoo, I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Sonny POV. Any thoughts?**

**I mean, I'm going ot do most of the story in Chad POV(err....whatever this is....sort of omnicient but only really doing Chad's thoughts....), but I want there to be parts where it's like, just Sonny, or Sonny and her cast mates. You know, things that don't involve Chad.**

**So you think Sonny POV or the whole omniscient thing, just focusing on Sonny? OR, I could keep it all Chad....I guess.**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Midnight Snack

**Thankyou to all of those who reviewed for your input. AND thankyou to anyone who has stuck with me and read all of my mindless babbling! I checked out the hits/visitors page, and there are apparently a good many people that have...at least stopped by.**

**Anyhoo, those who reviewed my last chapter said that they wanted some Sonny-ness in here. Soooooo, I'm going to include her thoughts, along with Chad's. Chad's will still be italicized, and Sonny's will be bold. Anyone else...will more than likely be specified....**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny sat on the couch in the prop room, on the furthest side of the couch from the door, one leg pulled up near her body, upon which rested a pad of legal sheets that she was anxiously tapping her pen against.

_C'mon, c'mon...I need to finish this..._Sonny was trying to write a new sketch at the last minute. Marshall and the cast were expecting her to have it done by the next morning, so Sonny decided to stay back at the studio to finish it.

All of the different casts and crews from all of the different studios on the lot had already left and gone home, probably to turn in for the night. Get well rested for the busy day of shooting ahead. (Sweeps week was coming up. They had to all be their best.)

But Sonny...she had work to do. But...not only that, she had thinking to do.

Lately she'd been...confused in regards to Chad. He'd been acting different....not himself. And she....well, she missed him a bit. Lately he'd seemed distracted, and almost like he was avoiding her a bit... And that she didn't like. She liked their mindless banter. It had become part of her daily routine, and without it...it felt like part of her life was...gone. Like Chad was gone...

It had been like this for a few days. It was why she hadn't finished that sketch yet. Chad Dylan Cooper was acting...different...and that sent her mind reeling, trying to see if she could figure it out.

But she couldn't. So all of that time was....well...wasted. She had done all of that thinking and it had gotten her no where. Not at work and certainly, not with Chad. She had to focus or nothing would get done. But...

A monstrous rumbling erupted in the prop room, and Sonny sighed.

**I've never been one to focus on an empty stomach...**

And it was true. She hadn't. Ever since she was a little kid, she couldn't think about anything if all she could hear was her stomach, wanting to be fed.

Sonny had had an early dinner that night, and it was already 12:30. If she was going to finish writing the sketch before the following morning, she was going to need something to eat...

**...But where am I going to find food in the studio at this hour? The commissary closed hours ago...**

And she was right. The commissary had closed by 8:30, just like it did every night. And recently Marshall had banned all food from the prop room and dressing rooms. **(A/N: Alright....I'm not entirely sure he'd have that power....but it helps my story, so for my sake, he does.)** If she was going to find food, it wasn't going to be anywhere on _So Random!_ territory. And then she had a wonderful idea.

Sonny placed the pen and pad of legal sheets on the seat cushion next to her and sprung to her feet, nearly skipping out of the room. As far as she knew, everyone had already left for the night, so she would be able to go nearly anywhere on the lot and no one would care....well, because they wouldn't be there!

Of course, because the studio was empty, the halls were eerily quiet. **Sonny Monroe doesn't ****do**** eerie silence...**She tried to shake off the fact that that thought seemed to be similar to something that her dearest frienemy would say, and slipped her iPod out of her pocket.

She wasn't in a particularly picky mood so she just put her iPod on first song that played was _Barely Listening_ by Pilot Speed. The song fit her mood rather well - upbeat rhythm with something...nagging at her. **(A/N: sorry for the random song. I realize a good deal of people probably won't know it...It's good though. And as far as the whole....nagging thing...I'm sort of referring to the lyrics. They're a little....I dunno how to explain it...whatever)** And she couldn't help but sing along. Not too loudly, but seeing as no one was around, she didn't have to be too quiet either...

"Lying awake on this phone call, she's dreaming of better days. Flowers lie on the counter, remind her of better days." She even started dancing a bit during the interlude, beating her hands against her upper thigh along with the beat of the music. "She sends a prayer up to Jesus, she asks him for his strength. And the night will go on bleeding. Was it faith the payed the rent?"

By the time the first chorus ended, she had made it over to Studio 2 - Mackenzie Falls territory, and just where she had planned to go. But she had gotten so into the song, she paid no mind to what was around her.

"Standing here in a doorway with a candle and a gun. Light tears through open windows. For now the day has won!!!!" She howled beautifully through the _Falls_ breakroom (their equivalent of the prop room.) and immediately headed over to the fridge, about midway between the size of a normal fridge and a mini-fridge, and yanked it open to look for a late-night snack.

While she had been singing the chorus, Chad Dylan Cooper had followed the mysterious melody over to that same room. Just as Sonny had made it to 'Standing here in a doorway,' Chad leaned against the doorway and tried to subtly get her attention, letting out a slight, 'eh hem.'

But since Sonny played her iPod at full blast, she had no idea that just a few feet behind her was a delectable teen heart throb in his back-up jammies. Chad Dylan Cooper was across the room from her, half dressed in a pair of red, cotton pajama pants that he kept in his dressing room, just in case it was needed, and no shirt, his feet clad in pink bunny slippers. Along with his much...different attire, Chad Dylan Cooper's hair was less than perfect - it just fell limp, covering his ocean blue eyes, that had become red with the lack of sleep.

"Like a child on her way here, you just smile and run the other way. Faith won't find you a reason, it just smiles and runs the other way. And it just smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles! It just smiles and runs the other way. It just smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles! It just smiles and the runnnnnnnnnnnns the other waaaaaaaaa--"

She had turned around mid-word, her hands full of left-overs of actors she knew would probably not touch them, trying to watch their figures or whatever, and would thus....not miss them.

She nearly dropped everything at the sight of her shirtless marvel of an actor.

**Wait...what? MY shirtless MARVEL of an actor. NO! He's not mine. And he....he can't act. Not at all...Of course I definitely don't mind the shirtless part.** Sonny smirked internally and then swatted away the thought.

"Hey Monroe..." Chad's lips pulled into a half-smile as he looked at her somewhat mockingly. Chad sighed in his mind._ God she's adorable when she's caught red handed...and flustered....Why is she flustered?_ He looked up at her eyes to see that they weren't looking back at his they were looking down at his - _Oh...I'm not wearing a shirt...hmm...Damn! I'm hot!_

--

**Alright....a little short. And a VERY random place to end it. But I'm okay with that.**

**Mostly because of shirtless Chad...**

**And I'm sorry to say it, but I'm taking a little break from **_**What About Chad?**_** for a while. These are my last two weeks of school and I want to try and get through them without getting too distracted by writing this.**

**BUT I WILL finish this. And I have two planned already. One of which has an original character, but it should be fun. And in the other, they go on vaca. I know, it's been done. But I want to put my spin on it. And the latter will be Channy. =P**

**And I mayh end up posting some drabbles and one-shots. Like there are a couple of songs that screamed Channy the last time I listened to them...**

**So, um.....yeah....You see that little button down there? Yeah, that little one with the green letters. Now, it's very important that you pay close attention to my instruction - - Click the button. Good. Now type. A review. For me. Preferrably a good one. Flames are bad, but I don't really care if you leave them....it means that you read it.**

**PS - Hope you enjoy shirtless Chad!**


	5. Running away will never free you

**A/N: So yeah....I wan't entirely sure where to go with this one...The whole shirtless Chad running into Sonny stealing food from the Falls wasn't really where I intended the last chapter to go....so I dunno....But yeah, for future reference for....basically any SWAC I've written, when in doubt, picture Sonny in the outfit she's wearing in the opening credits. OR, if you prefer, the one she's wearing at Lookout Mountain in The Heartbreak Kids...which ever you prefer. Also, just a note, these little things I'm writing at the beginning and end, I'm actually writing in the original document. Like, it's saved on my computer with these. Cuz I have things to say and I just know I'd never remember to actually, like, add them in later. So THIS - this right here - is actually being written before I've even started writing the chapter. Just thought I'd let you know that...Okay....ummm.....bye!**

**And in case you forgot - Chad's thoughts italic and Sonny's are bold italic.**

--

"Umm....uh...hey Ch-Chad..." she stuttered. "What's....what's up?"

"Nothing much," he laughed out in response. "Hungry are ya?"

She chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah...Staying late to work on a sketch, had an early dinner. So....umm....did you hear me si--"

"Yup. I did," he cut her off. "In fact, you're voice carried all the way to my dressing room."

She just stared at him, embarassed, in disbelief. She tried to muster up the courage to say something but couldn't. Plus, she couldn't really think of anything to say.

"You're not half bad though. Especially for someone blasting the music through their headphones."

Sonny was caught off guard by this. She put the food in her arms onto the cherry-finished coffee table in front of the blue velvet couch in the middle of the room before she spoke. "Chad...was that a...compliment? That's...unlike you..."

Chad stopped leaning on the door frame and slipped his hands in his pockets, bringin his head down. He looked up at her, moving only his eyes and gave her a slight, coy smile. "Well...Even Chad Dylan Cooper has his moments. I am human you know." This made Sonny scoff. "What? I know I'm amazing. But c'mon...did you think I was a god or something?"

Sonny was no longer dumbstruck. Chad's words brought her back down to Earth and she scoffed again, becoming frustrated with the shirtless heartthrob. "Chad - you really need to stop being so conceited. Stop thinking so highly of yourself. You're. Just. A. Guy. The only reason people think of you as being any more special than the rest of the male population is because they think you're a good looking and a good actor. But newsflash Chad! You're....you're average. And if they actually knew you, they'd figure it out."

_Wow. Harsh._ He sighed internally._ And yet somehow...I just....can't hold it against you._ His face fell at her words. He looked straight at the floor, slouching slightly. He shuffled his pink bunny slippers across the cool cement floor of the studio. "Umm...you're welcome to anything in the fridge." She had already helped herself...He could see this. But he couldn't think of anything to say.

Sonny realized that he hadn't taken her quip the same way as he normally does. He hadn't brushed it off or came back. Hadn't even just walked off, a smirk on his face. No. He was...hurt. He just stood there, letting her see him vulnerable. He was right - he was human. With real, human emotions. Worry etched its way onto her face and she took a step forward.

"Chad...I-I'm sorry. I was just..." He looked up at her face, it showing that she really meant she was sorry. But his eyes made her stop mid-sentence. Seeing his sad and apologetic eyes just...crashed her train of thought.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Sonny spoke again, hoping she could pull her words back to her conscious mind. "I...I just..." _**Damn....what the hell was I going to say? Ugh...what's he doing? He doesn't get like this. Nothing I say to him even phases him. What's so different now? Why has he been acting so...so weird lately?**_

She decided to try saying something else, seeing as she couldn't even begin to remember what she was trying to say. "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry. It's late. I get...I dunno...easily frustrated when I haven't slept."

_Heh...that's Sonny for you. She can't stand to be mean. It's just not her._

He straightened up and put on a partially postiche, pompous-looking smile. **(A/N: that sentence has some issues...but whatever.)** "Don't worry about it." By this time he had crossed the room and was standing right in front of her. "I know you just say those things to hide your true feelings for me. He flashed her a snarky grin, his eyes, blue as tropical waters, sparkling like the night sky. He leaned in to her, his lips nearly brushing her ear as he whispered, "I know you want me."

His words sent a shiver down her spine and she swallowed unwillingly. He pulled back from her, a small, cocky smile painted his soft aryan face.

She just stood there, not sure what to say or do. Chad's shook his head a laughed lightly at her girlish reaction while he walked past her and flung himself onto the couch, one arm behind his head, the other lying lazily across his well-toned bare abs.

She turned around to face him, shifted her weight to one side. She held one hand on her hip, the other held up in a questioning gesture, **(A/N: Yeah....had an image in my head, but didn't know how to put it into words. Hopefully you get it.)** her delicate features wrought with confusion. And all Chad could do was smirk playfully at her.

"What?" Sonny couldn't figure out for the life of her why he was smirking at her.

Chad closed his eyes and shook his head at her. He opened them slowly, "Nothing. Just..." He sighed. "Nothing."

She walked slowly, cautiously past Chad on the couch over to the big, overstuffed, white leather chair and flopped down. She bent forward to the coffee table and grabbed some fancy pastry that she couldn't name if her life depended on it. She didn't really even eat it, she just...fiddled with it mindlessly.

Her hunger, which was her original reason for coming down to stage 2 was now the furthest thing from her mind. She leaned her back against the left armrest of the chair and swung her legs over the right and stared at the disheveled and sleepy heartthrob.

Chad had closed his weary eyes, wholly relaxed but still awake, listening to Sonny shuffling nervously around in the chair to his left.

She just stared, her mind...empty, at the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so...peaceful. She wondered what went on in his mind. In the one place where he didn't have to be Hollywood Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper. Where he could be just plain old....Chad. It was what she most desired at that moment - to know Chad's innermost thoughts. But she knew she never could.

Meanwhile, all he could think of was her. How her reactions to him could have changed, practically in the blink of an eye. What she was thinking with him lying shirtless such a short distance away and why she hadn't complained about his presence. How she was so close but...so far. He wanted to just reach over to her and make her his own. To open up to her, tell her what he felt, not caring what she would say.

_I can't handle this silence...I need to...One of us needs to say something! This is just...intolerable! Chad Dylan Cooper does not do awkward silences!_

But to Sonny it wasn't an awkward silence. She enjoyed it. She enjoyed the two of them not bickering for once. He looked so serene lying there on that couch. She wished that they could stay like that forever only...with her closer. She wanted to lie there with him. _**Dammit! No, Sonny! You don't think of Chad like that! He's your friend...Not even your friend! ...Maybe your friend...I don't know...But regardless, that's not how it is between you two. You don't want that, he doesn't want that. So just...don't think like that. He's just your....frienemy. Your...amazingly toned frienemy...**_Her thoughts melted. He was having the same affect on her as he did on his fan girls. _**I said no Sonny!**_ She took a few deep breaths, immediately drawing her gaze away from his chest.

_Why....Why is Sonny breathing like that? Is everything alright? Is it my fault? Does she not want me to be here?_

"Chad?"

"Hmm?" He didn't bother to open his eyes. To her, he was just too relaxed to open his eyes, maybe almost asleep. But he knew it was because he was too afraid that if he looked at her, he'd never be able to take his eyes off her.

She inhaled as if preparing to say something. At that moment she looked up to his face, a faint smile glued onto his lips and she couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. If she said nothing, then this moment could last...if only for just a little longer.

She glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that the walls were nearly the same blue as his eyes, and then back to the peaceful Chad on the couch. She smiled a half smile, enjoying what her current situation had to offer - her and Chad, together in a room without fighting. Being able to seem him like a normal person, without the mask he wore to fool the public into thinking he was hardened and didn't care.

She said a simple, "Nothing," and let the silence continue as she just looked at him, smiling. She was happy. Happy to be there. With Chad. But once she realized it, she though it wrong. This wasn't right. This wasn't her and Chad. They didn't just chill at the wee hours of the morning, happy to just be in the smae room as the other. They fought! Much later in the day. The other's presence made them...uneasy - it didn't comfort them. She had to make this stop. She liked the way things were. She didn't quite know why, but she liked it.

She had to leave.

Sonny swung her legs off the arm of the chair, placed the pastry back on the plate on the coffee table and sprung to her feet, but her phone fell from her pocket. She bent down to pick it up, and by the time she was standing straight again, Chad was on his feet in front of her, just inches from her face. He was so close she could feel his cool, minty breath, beckoning to her. _**Dammit, Sonny, I said no!!**_ She looked at him blankly as if her mind couldn't decide what emotions were running through her. He stared back at her smooth brown eyes, using all the will he had to not just....melt as he explored her delicate bone structure, alabaster skin, and...soft, cherry red lips.

_This...this is it. I have to tell her._ He took in a breath of air. The air that carried her light, playful scent. He opened his mouth, preparing to speak. "I--" But she cut him off.

"Chad, I gotta go." Her words came out quickly, like she could no longer be near him, and she brushed past him. Heat eminated from where she had grazed his bare flesh. He turned his upper body to look at her. Again he tried to speak, but before he could, she was already gone.

--

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I was going to wait until after my finals to post this. But the reviews I got were just...ugh, EPIC! I LOVE you people! Oh, and as for the furniture in the room - a fic I read had...I think Chad's dressing room set up in a similar way, so now I just can't picture things differently...**

**Also, I know I said to some I was going to have a...substantial cliffie at the end of this, but I found a less cliffie way to end this chapter. BUT the cliffie will come. It is innvitable. Sorry. But things will end happily, I promise. =)**

**Anyway...**

**"Hello readers! CDC here, telling you to leave a review. Especially seeing as she was nice enough to -- Wait...Ky, whaddya mean nice enough to take my shirt away? That wasn't nice! Do you have any idea how cold it is in there?"**

**"Nope."**

**"...Wipe that grin off your face - of course you know! You're the one writing it! Now give me my shirt!"**

**"Hmm....nah. I think I'll keep it for a little bit longer. Besides, there are other ways to warm you up." *smirks***

**"You are an evil girl."**

**"What? I was just gonna suggest a heater - that runs on the energy produced by readers' reviews."**

**"Really? Oh...Well, c'mon readers! Review! I doubt she's giving my shirt back until...at least the middle of next chapter, and I'm getting cold. SO PRESS THAT BUTTON!"**

**"Yeah, listen to Hollywood's hottest bad boy! Review or he gets to put his shirt back on! And nobody wants that."**

***Chad glares***

***Ky sticks tongue out***

**"Me and Chad'll check ya later! Bye!" 3**


	6. Fix it

**A/N: haha, I'm LOVING you guys' response to this! And I think we can all say that we will horribly miss shirtless Chad once he's gone, but he has to get his shirt back some time. So, I'm going to quit babbling to y'all while I still can, so I can get to writing. So let's see where this chapter takes us, shall we? Read, review, and most importantly, Enjoy!**

--

**(A/N: How 'bout a lil flash-back, hmm?)**

_He was so close she could feel his cool, minty breath, beckoning to her. _'_**Dammit, Sonny, I said no!!'**_ _She looked at him blankly as if her mind couldn't decide what emotions were running through her. He stared back at her smooth brown eyes, using all the will he had to not just....melt as he explored her delicate bone structure, alabaster skin, and...soft, cherry red lips._

_'This...this is it. I have to tell her.'_ _He took in a breath of air. The air that carried her light, playful scent. He opened his mouth, preparing to speak. "I--" But she cut him off._

_"Chad, I gotta go." Her words came out quickly, like she could no longer be near him, and she brushed past him. Heat eminated from where she had grazed his bare flesh. He turned his upper body to look at her. Again he tried to speak, but before he could, she was already gone._

She stopped outside the door, leaning against the wall far enough off so Chad couldn't see her. While neither of them could see the other, and he couldn't hear her, Sonny could hear every single sound eminating from the room she just left Chad in.

For a solid 4 seconds she heard nothing but silence. She felt the urge to just leave, get back to her sketch writing. But while her mind said go, her heart said no. And for some reason, her feet never listened to her mind.

She inched slightly closer to the door, sure to stay out of sight. Suddenly, she heard noises. She heard Chad let out a harsh sigh, then shuffle back to the couch and all but collapse. She slowed her breathing so as to not to let it over power the sounds of Chad's movement or breathing.

His breathing which she noticed began to be less...stable. It sounded slightly erratic. She even thought she heard him sniffling. Finally she decided to lean in, look in from the doorway. What she saw shocked her beyond belief.

She saw Chad Dylan Cooper, emotionally distant Hollywood bad-boy heart-throb and dear frienemy crying, lying in the same position he had been when she was in there with him, only with his right arm covering his face - most importantly his eyes. It was as if, even though, as far as he knew, there was no one there to see, he was hiding his tears.

With most people, and in most situations, she would have rushed to their side to console them. But with Chad...at that moment, she couldn't bare to face him. She felt as though those tears were his fault. She had run from him to try and avoid the feelings that were starting to creep up on her. And so she did. She ran right back to the prop house.

When she got there she ran straight to the couch and buried her face in the green velour arm.

She let out a monstrous sigh. _**Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn. What's happened to you Monroe?! First you get all awkward and storm out on Chad, and now you feel bad about making him upset? Why should you care?!**_

"Ugh!" She verbalized. "I....I need to fix this."

--

**A/N: Okay....I'm not entirely sure where to go with this at the moment. I mean, I know how I want it to end in the long run, but I feel that if just cut to that from this, that it'll feel....rushed...**

**So...any suggestions on where to go from here? I'm thinking of....maybe a little...scavenger hunt game thing...It could end up interesting.**

**So yeah, tell me what you think!**


End file.
